slade_editorfandomcom-20200214-history
Closed suggestions
Feature suggestions that are closed are moved here. __TOC__ Option to show lump size in bytes "1.04kb" in "Size" column is a waste of space. Displaying size in bytes is more precise, doesn't waste space, unambiguous (kb=1000b or 1024?), and allows to identify big lumps easily, by number of digits. There should be an option to do this. :Implemented in r658. This is an option that can be set from the Editor->Preferences... window, called "adapt size units to entry size". Unchecking it to will do what you want. (For reference, though, the units used are based on powers of two, so 1 kb 1024 b and 1 mb 1024 kb.) --Gez 23:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Recognize Doomsday Engine definitions Doomsday Engine definitions are not automatically recognized by SLADE currently. I added the following to config\entry_types\types_text.txt to add detection: // Doomsday Engine definitions ded_lump : text { name = "Doomsday Engine definitions"; match_name = "dd_defns"; } ded_file : text { name = "Doomsday Engine definitions file"; match_ext = "ded"; } It seems to work. :Done in r749. With a little difference as I've made it so that only one entry type is needed. --Gez 15:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Scroll large graphics Very large images sometimes don't fit in window. Zooming works but sometimes a few large textres differ only in subtle detail. Thus, the ability to scroll would bwe nice. :You can already do that with a drag-and-drop using the right mouse button (not left; drag-and-drop with the left button changes image offsets). --Gez 22:30, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't move the entry panel cursor when changing filter The filter field in the entry panel is useful for finding a particu;ar lump, but cursor will move to another lump when the filter field contents are changed; thus one can't see nearby lumps. : This appears to be fixed now, but the list scrolls up to the beginning automatically and it can be hard to find selected lumps. :: Added in r897. The list will now keep the last selected entry visible as long as it's not filtered out. option for choosing background some graphics (stg* in doom2.wad for example) are hard to see on gray background, cyan or magenta would be better :Added in r897. Look at the "Graphics" level of the Preferences. Display an error message on attempt to modify an IWAD Display an error message on attempt to modify an IWAD. Right now nothing happens. (Windows XP SP3, Slade3 r782 build by Catopromancy) :This has been added in r835. USDC I have the 3.0.0 version of one of your programs (IDK the name, "It's a Doom Editor"? lol) and It recognizes UDMF lumps. I was wondering how much trouble would it to add USDF, the Universal Strife Dialog Format. I have added it in the .PK3, but nothing I can discern has changed. I can put my copy of the definition file here, if someone would like. -xTKaythen@gmail.com :Added in r899. Export maps to Quake Add the ability to export maps to Quake 1 and 2. :Not going to happen, sorry. --Sirjuddington 07:12, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Mass-rename and auto-offset... ...but for TEXTUREx. You would not believe how much of a godsend this would be for someone trying to make 2D stuff. (Like me!) Still, I'd wager there's some good reason it isn't in there already. Technical limitations? --Lioyd :Well, mass-renaming of textures is already in. Select several, then right-click->rename. Auto-offsets, it's certainly possible, but it would be limited to ZDoom TEXTURES, since vanilla TEXTUREx cannot have offsets. Unless you meant something else? --Gez 21:59, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Added auto-offsets in r1324. --Gez 08:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC)